oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zogre Flesh Eaters
Details *Level 8 *Level 20 *Level 30 |items= *''Required'' **Knife (You will get one during the quest, keep it to pick a lock and make arrows) *''Recommended'' **Level 39 for Crumble Undead **Level 40 for Protect from Ranged, preferably level 43 for Protect from Melee **Several Restore or Super Restore potions. You will get two Super Restore potion (3)s during the quest, but as it is likely you will be diseased several times you may need more. Also, if you bring Restore potions you can sell the Super Restore potions received for a substantial profit. **1-2 Prayer potions **Ring of duelling with at least 5-6 charges. **Teleportation runes to Watchtower **3-4 Relicym's balms, or teleportation to Karamja and several Vials of water, or 800-1000 coins to purchase more Relicym's balm from Uglug Nar **5 Lobsters or better, substantially more food if you do not have at least 40 Prayer **Good Ranged armour **Boots of Lightness and other weight reducing equipment *If killing Slash Bash with magic, runes for 30-40 casts of Crumble Undead *If killing Slash Bash with ranged: **Ogre Composite Bow (which can be purchased from the Grand Exchange before the quest but not wielded) OR 1 Achey tree log and 1 Wolf Bone and 1 Bowstring and Knife and at least 50+ Mithril brutal arrows (or better), which can be purchased from the Grand Exchange before the quest starts OR **Ogre Composite Bow/components for one and Hatchet to chop 10 Achey tree logs and Feathers (4 for each Brutal arrow, so around 200) or 50 Flighted ogre arrows and **Nails of the highest level that you can fletch into Brutal arrows |kills= *Slash Bash (level 111)}} Walkthrough Meet the ogre shaman Items recommended: Some food, ring of duelling to teleport to Castle Wars or runes for Watchtower Teleport, Restore potion, weight-reducing equipment, and weapon and armour to kill a level 39 zombie. *Begin by speaking to Grish in Jiggig, located a short run south of the Castle Wars entrance and somewhat north-east of the Fairy ring (BKP). :He talks about Zogres (Zombie ogres) coming from the ground and making people sick. *Ask if you can help, and progress through the conversation. :Grish gives you two Super restore potion 3(s) and three Cooked chompy birds. If you have other food, you may wish to get rid of the Cooked chompy birds quickly as they are quite heavy. *Talk to the Ogre guard to the east, by the ogre barracade. :After mentioning Grish, he removes the barricade to allow you inside the Zogre-infested area. *Turn run on, jump the barricade, and attempt to avoid the Zogres (and Skogres) while running east to a set of stairs going downward. Take these stairs. :Note: You may now (or have already) become diseased. Unless you are 85 combat or higher, make sure you carry restore or super restore potions with you! The disease will temporarily reduce a random skill by up to 10 levels, striking another random skill about every 18 seconds, with gradually diminishing effects until it finally fades out. You may also use Relicym's Balm to cure disease; it takes three doses for it to cure while the disease is at full strength. Down in the dungeon *Proceed to the far north-west corner of the dungeon to an area with several ogre coffins. :When you enter the room you see a short cutscene. *Search the skeleton propped up on the broken lecturn. :A zombie attacks. *Kill it to obtain a ruined backpack. *Open the ruined backpack to obtain a Dragon inn tankard, some rotten food, and a knife. :Discard the food. *Search the broken lectern. :You find a torn page that contained a spell. *Search the coffin (the one that only has a Search option), and then use the knife on it to unlock it. (You may need a couple of tries to lift the lid.) * When the coffin is open, search it to obtain a Black prism. *Now proceed to Yanille to begin your investigation of the objects. :Note: As it's not necessary to talk with Grish to do so, it's better to simply teleport out of the dungeon to avoid becoming diseased again on the run back out. To Yanille *In Yanville, go to the Dragon Inn and use the Dragon inn tankard on the bartender. :The bartender explains that the tankard belonged to Brentle Vahn, a not-so-moral customer who had been seen with a shady wizard. *Talk to Zavistic Rarve in the Magic guild. If the player doesn't have the required level to enter the guild, ring the front bell and Zavistic will appear outside. :After seeing the black prism and torn page, Zavistic tells you to talk to Sithik Ints in the guest house north of the guild. Incriminating Sithik *Proceed to the top floor of the guest house. :Sithik is in the bed in the west bedroom. *Talk to him, and he denies any connection to the Zogres. :You tell him you will search the room for evidence. *Search the drawers, the cupboard, and the wardrobe. :You find a Book of Portraiture, a Necromancy book, papyrus and charcoal, and a Book of 'h.a.m.'. *Read all three books. (Although not necessary, you can use the Necromancy and H.A.M. books on Sithik to hear him explain why he has them.) *Use the Book of Portraiture on Sithik Ints. *Draw a portrait of Sithik by using the papyrus on Sithik. *When done, use the Sithik portrait on Sithik. :If Sithik appreciates the "truth" of the portrait, then the portrait isn't realistic enough and you should try again. *Search the drawers for more papyrus and sketch him again. :With an accurate portrait, Sithik will appreciate the "honesty" of the portrait. *Use the 'sithik portrait' on the bartender. :The bartender recognizes Sithik and returns it as a signed portrait. *Talk to Zavistic Rarve about Sithik. :He goes through the evidence automatically, starting with the Necromancy book, followed by the Book of 'h.a.m.' and the dragon inn tankard, and finishing with the torn page. However, what tips him over the edge is the 'signed portrait'. This is enough evidence for him to give you a 'strange potion'; he instructs you to use it on Sithik and to leave the house. *Use the potion on the cup of tea on top of Sithik's dresser. *Go down the ladder and go back upstairs. :Sithik has turned into an ogre. *Talk to Sithik, and he confesses. :Obtain answers to all three questions: How to cure disease, how to defeat the undead, and what needs to be done to relocate the sacred area of the Ogres. Optional: Making Relicym's Balm and Brutal Arrows Obtaining the answers unlocks a player's ability to make items that are tremendously helpful for finishing the quest - Relicym's balm, the Ogre Composite Bow, and Brutal arrows. However, none of the items are absolutely necessary. More importantly, the quest can be sped up quite a bit by purchasing these items from the Grand Exchange and elsewhere prior to beginning it. While obtaining the ingredients for each can take a substantial amount of time, the finished items are quite often readily available. Relicym's Balm Relicym's Balm cures the disease given by the Zogres. It requires 3 doses to do so when the disease is at full strength. To make it requires Rogue's purse, which can be mixed with a vial of water to create a Rogue's purse potion(unf). The unfinished potion can then be mixed with Snake weed to create the Balm. Both Snake weed and Rogue's purse are untradeable items located in different parts of Karamja and take some time to obtain. Brutal arrows When fired from an Ogre Composite Bow, Brutal arrows are the only ranged ammunition that will do any damage to Zogres. To make them, use a knife on an Achey tree log to produce anywhere between 2-6 arrow shafts, then fletch them with feathers. This creates Flighted ogre arrows. Use nails on the flighted ogre arrows with a hammer in inventory to create Brutal arrows. Note that there is no Ranged level requirement to equip or use Brutal arrows, so the only limitation on ammunition is what the player can fletch or obtain through the Grand Exchange. Thus, if a player has level 77 Fletching and Rune nails they can make Rune brutal arrows even before the quest is completed. Relocating the Ceremonial Grounds Items recommended: Ring of duelling, Relicym's balm, Prayer potion and/or Super restore potion(s), 5 Lobsters or better (substantially more if not using Protect from Ranged), weapons and armour to kill Slash Bash. *Bank, preferably at Castle Wars. Pick up the lobsters or better food, 1-2 Relicym's balm potion(s) and/or coins to buy more from Uglug Nar, 1-2 Restore potions or better, 1-2 Prayer potions if not using Super restores, and either maging gear or good ranged armour along with the Ogre Composite Bow and Brutal arrows. *Return to Grish and tell him what Sithik told you. Grish will give you an 'ogre gate key' to obtain access to the ceremonial chamber. Following that, ask him if there is a more effective way to kill Zogres; he will show how to make an Ogre Composite Bow. While the player can make one prior to this, only after this conversation can they wield it. *Go down the stairs in the east, and head west, running past any Zogres. On the western end of the south wall there are two successive locked doors. Proceed through these and descend the stairs. Go past the Zogres in the eastern part of the room and proceed to the western end to a large area filled with skulls. Look for a stand, but do not search it yet. *Find a safe spot for maging or ranging to run back to, and turn on the Protect from Ranged prayer. Search the stand. *A level 111 Zogre named Slash Bash will come out from behind the skulls and attack. *Retreat to the safe spot. If using ranged, fire off the Ogre Composite Bow; it should take about 30-40 Mithril brutal arrows to kill him. If maging, cast Entangle or Snare followed by Crumble Undead or a wave attack. Meleeing Slash Bash is not recommended, as he is resistant to most melee damage and switches rapidly between melee and ranged attacks. *In both cases, prayer will randomly drop 10 or more points several times, so make sure to have a Prayer potions or Super restore potions handy. Don't take too long to kill this Giant Zogre, or he will get bored and disappear. *Once Slash Bash is dead, he drops 2 Zogre bones and 3 Ourg bones along with the Ogre artefact. *Run or preferably (to prevent disease) teleport out. Return to Grish for your reward. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward *1 Quest Point *3 Ourg bones which reward 140 prayer experience each *2 Zogre bones which reward 22 prayer experience each *2,000 Fletching experience *2,000 Ranged experience *2,000 Herblore experience *Access to Jiggig *Ability to make Relicym's balm *Ability to fletch Composite ogre bow and brutal arrows *BONUS: Take a bottle of Relicym's balm to Uglug Nar to open up his shop. *BONUS: Take the black prism to either Zavistic Rarve for 2000 coins, or take it to Yanni Salika in Shilo Village for 5000 coins. Trivia *The name of the quest, Zogre Flesh Eaters, is a play on the 1980 film Zombie Flesh Eaters *Taking the signed portrait back to Sithik and using it on him prompts him to first remark that he has a common face, then to offer a 2 million coin bribe. However, if the player tries to accept the bribe, Sithik will retract the bribe and insult the player. *When asked about what he does, Sithik talks about bringing the dead back to life. The player remarks about how important he must be then, undoubtedly referencing how players always come back to life after being killed. *The 'Strange Potion' is a play on Veritaserum from Harry Potter. Category:Quests